Cliche
by Justice XI
Summary: I happen to think Valentine's Day is all for show." Galinda takes advantage of Elphaba's dislike for a certain holiday.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One of them said, "Happy Singles Discrimination Day!" So, this idea popped into my head. I took it from a friendship view, although I may try a bit to make it interesting.

This takes place after 'Popular', so the girls aren't exactly "best friends". Elphie seems like she might be a bit confused, seeing as how it's her first friend, and she's not used to the touchy/huggy Galinda way.

I'm going to make this more than one chapter...I promise to finish this one!

Happy Singles Discrimination day. I hope it was cliche.

* * *

"But Elphie, it's Valentine's Day!" Galinda whined. She was pouting, her lower lip curved outwards, and she was staring at her roommate with wide blue eyes.

Elphaba heaved a sigh. Rolling her eyes, she marked her place in her book and slammed it shut. The green girl yanked off her reading glasses and glared at Galinda.

"I happen to think _Valentine's__ Day_," she practically convulsed at the word, "is all for show. It's just another way for singles to be discriminated against! All the couples get fluffy and mushy on each other, shoving candy and two Ozbucks stuffed animals in each other's faces! Besides, the pink and red everywhere makes me nauseous."

"It only happens once a year," Galinda pointed out.

"Yes, but that makes it all the more unbearable. It happens to be the most cliché day of the entire year!"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Cliché means overused," Elphaba explained slowly.

"I know what it means!" Galinda protested. She was pouting again. "I don't see why you think today is so negative. You're supposed to be happy! Now you're spoiling all my fun."

"I just don't want my dorm to be decorated in gigantic pink hearts and have red flowers covering every available surface and wall."

"It was only a few!"

"Galinda, you had a full shopping cart!" Elphaba exclaimed. She shook her head, getting up from her bed. Walking over to her wardrobe, the green girl took out a plain black ("mortifyingly ugly!") frock and stockings.

"You don't have to wear black." Galinda sounded offended.

Elphaba smirked.

"That's exactly why I am." She quickly changed clothes and grabbed her book bag. Sitting on a stool, she slipped on her clunky boots. She stopped at the door to see her roommate's reaction.

Angry tears glistened in Galinda's eyes. She was pouting more than ever, and her cheeks were noticeably flushed under the thick coat of makeup. She stamped a pink-heeled foot on the floor. Her arms were crossed over her chest, making her resemble a toddler.

"I can't stand you!" she screamed shrilly. "Now you've gone and ruined my morning!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes for what seemed like the tenth time that morning.

The girl cackled and then said, "Well, then, I hope you have a _lovely_ day."

The door slammed shut, making the small girl jump. She furiously wiped at her eyes, being careful not to smudge her eyeliner.

"Heartless freak…" she mumbled. "I'll show you cliché."

The pink girl grabbed an oversized heart and some tape, getting to work before her morning class.


	2. A Singing Valentine

I'm actually proud of myself for writing this so quickly. I have a list of ideas to do for this story, so there's still more chapters to come. Thanks for the review people! I'm happy you all enjoyed it. I hope this satisfies you until the next post.

* * *

Pushing and shoving her way through the hallowed halls of Shiz, the green girl had her fingers in her ears, blocking out the high-pitched shrieking of the overly excited student population. All around her, girls stood giggling or talking incessantly to one another, trying to be heard over everyone else. Bright pink and red signs displayed the holiday, evidence that the student council had actually gotten something done. The packs of preppy young ladies exchanged hugs and Valentines. It was almost too much to bear, seeing as how the halls were too narrow and too jam-packed to hold the happy groups. No one seemed to mind except Elphaba, who wore a scowl and her navy school uniform.

Not one person (excluding Elphaba) wore a uniform. It appeared that everybody had received a memo telling them to wear the brightest pink dress they owned. What made their outfits even more agonizing to look at was the jewelry. Red and white bracelets, blinking heart necklaces, and polka dotted hair bows "tied the outfits together". Elphaba didn't even want to examine the makeup; it had already taken her twice the usual amount of time to get out of the dorm building.

Walking into her morning class, Elphaba quickly sat down in the front row. She received a sharp glance from the professor, and, seeing as how she had come in late, Elphaba wasn't surprised. She flipped open her notebook and began to take detailed notes on the lecture, relieved that it was fairly quiet in the classroom.

The class passed uneventfully – and much too quickly. Elphaba headed for the café just off of the campus, for her stomach was audibly growling. On her way, she passed more freakishly dressed individuals, some in packs and some alone.

She sat down at a small table outside, the wind blowing slightly, offering some very fresh air. Elphaba put on her jacket, and then she began rubbing her temples; she was beginning to get a headache from all the color everywhere. Even the café had decorated for the "holiday". Too many hearts and flowers sat in vases and on the walls.

Elphaba was glad for the distraction of food because the sooner she ate, the sooner she could go up to her dorm and hide from the rest of the pink world. Unfortunately, her train of thought was interrupted by four young men in red and white pinstripes and flat hats. They stood straight and tall, all in a line.

One stepped forward and asked, "Excuse me, miss. Are you Elphaba Thropp?"

The green girl looked startled and hesitant. She gave them the once-over and immediately became suspicious.

The young man stared intently, waiting for a response. He was beginning to creep Elphaba out, so she quickly nodded. The man perked up and placed a very wide smile on his face.

"We have a Valentine for you! From…" he looked down at a card in his white gloved hand and the continued, "a secret admirer." He handed Elphaba the card and stepped back in line.

One man started to snap a beat, while a second hummed, and a third tapped his foot on the concrete sidewalk. The man who had talked to her nodded his head to the others, and they began to sing.

"L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore and"

Elphaba looked down and away from the quartet, not sure what to make of the singing. She felt a self-conscious blush creep onto her cheeks. A few passers-by had stopped and were looking on at the performance. Elphaba couldn't blame them. The four guys had started doing a dorky routine, dancing all around each other. They continued their song, and Elphaba did her best not to get up and walk away. That urge proved easier said than done, and Elphaba began to fidget in her chair.

"Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you"

The still-blushing girl took this time to ponder who would actually want to send her a Valentine, much less a singing one. The quartet probably hadn't come cheap, and they had most likely been booked for months. That eliminated Boq…

The men's little routine was actually quite amusing, Elphaba had to admit. It took guts to publicly make a fool of yourself, even if it was for money. Elphaba smirked as the men sung.

"L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore and"

She continued her ponderings, making herself confused because she didn't associate with many men on campus. There was the occasional tell-off, but nothing more then a witty comeback or a kick on the shin. How many guys wanted a strong-willed tough girl that was green?

"Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you"

There was Fiyero… Elphaba instantly threw away that possibility. He was her roommate's boyfriend! She didn't even get along with him! Why would he be the one to send her the quartet? Sure, it would be nice if-

'Whoa! Stop right there, Elphaba! You have no interest in that lazy Prince. Even if he does have nice hair and a brilliant set of eyes…' Elphaba snapped herself from her delusional thoughts.

The quartet had finally stopped singing. The lead man was staring at her again.

"What?" she asked harshly.

He still stared.

"What do want, a 'Thank you'? Well, then, thank you," she said sarcastically.

Elphaba hurriedly gathered her things from the table and stomped off towards her dorm. She wanted nothing more than some peace and quiet, away from all of the stomach-churning pink and red.

Unfortunately, her wishes wouldn't come true.


End file.
